warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hidden Moon
The Hidden Moon is the first book of the super edtion Power of the Stars The Hidden Moon is about a newborn kittypet named Silverside who goes into the clan called Rippleclan and become a warrior and queen named Appleleaf. Allegiances for The Hidden Moon Shadeclan Leader Daisystar : a bright yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy Spiderheart : a black and white tom with yellow eyes Apprentice : Lionpaw Medicine cat Snowwhisker : a very pale gray she-cat with green eyes Warriors Sunnywater : a fuzzy ginger she-cat with fur that sticks up at angles Kinkwhisker : a dark brownish black tom with wavy whiskers Toadpad : a black tom with amber eyes Leopardwhisker : a black she-cat with gray eyes Sootfall : a spotted gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice : Lilypaw Pepis : a large orange, brown, yellow tabby mix with green eyes ( formaly a kittypet ) Angel : a slender gray she-cat with yellow eyes ( formaly a kittypet ) Sneaker : a large brown tabby tom with lemon yellow eyes ( formaly a kittypet ) Darkfur : a black and brown tabby tom with gray eyes Whiskerface : a brown and white tom with gray eyes Apprentice : Skypaw Boulderfall : a large boulder-gray tom with black and brown patches Apprentices Skypaw : a black tabby she-cat Lionpaw : a pale ginger tom with brown eyes Lilypaw : a black and white tabby with yellow eyes Queens Mistwater : a very pale gray almost white she-cat (mother to Darkfur's kits Rosekit, Hazelkit, and Silverside ) Kits Hazelkit : a gray she-kit with hazel eyes Rosekit : a very pale gray she-kit with daker gray stripes and yellow eyes Silverside : N/A Elders Snaketooth : a very old black tom with gray eyes Honey : a honey colored she-cat with blue eyes Rippleclan Leader Goosestar : a dark ginger tom with gray eyes The Hidden Moon Prologue As she went into her running spot she kept thinking about her friend who was also a runner but was slow then GO yowled Dapplestar she was leader of Rippleclan and knew what to do because when she was the same age as Appleleaf she was in a dog pack and watched her own leader go over the gourge to drown but her own kits who were in Breezeclan known as Lilypad and Shrewtail helped her out. What oh go said her soon to be mate Grayfur and some how cought up to her friend Willowstorm. Help was on the way as Appleleaf pushed Willowstorm out of the way now the dog was after Appleleaf. Help us Rainclan yowled Appleleaf, then she dashed off into the misty night. Chapter 1 The birth of Silverside As a beauitiful fluffy gray she-cat lay in a basket on a striped fluffy, soft, feathered pillow she heard. Silverside open your eyes already she could tell that it was Angel who said it. Hush little ones, let her sleep. She is much younger and smaller that you two. Ok mommy they said. Then afew days later Silverside opened her eyes and woke everyone up just to show them that she opened her eyes. Then Lexi came in and seen they her kitten had opened her eyes. Come on lets go outside Silverside. she called out to Silverside and scopped her up in her hands and went to the backyard were her friend Bruce was waiting with Carrot his kitten was very happy to meet someone new on the 2nd week since he had opened his eyes. Hi Carrot said. Hi do you want to crunch leafs said Silverside. Sure then he leaped down from Bruce's lap and Silverside did the the same. more to come